Inuyasha:Kaori and Sango
by Kaori8011
Summary: Kaori. a 15 year old boy, searches for his lost love Sango. When he finds her, they go on many adventures with the Inu-tachi
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha Fan Fiction

An eight year-old boy looked up from the bark of a tree.  Seeing nothing, he looked down, followed a set of tracks. 

"I found you Sango! Hahaha," He exclaimed.  "How did you ever find me Kaori?  I thought I was well hidden," Sango said.  "Well, your tracks gave you away.  You should be stealthier than that," he laughed. 

Sango and Kaori had known each other since they were born and they were getting to the age when they started to like one another. Their families were really tight and often had dinner together.  Kaori's mom and Sango's mom had both had baby boys about a year and a half ago. 

That night, Sango had dinner at Kaori's house.  They had just stood up from dinner and gone outside when a sea of flames erupted from a house nearby and the ground started to tremble and sway. 

"Fire! Demons!" cried one of the villagers.  Soon, everything was on fire, the ground was ready to split, and people were running in every direction.  As Sango and Kaori were split up, Kaori handed something to Sango. 

"It is half of a demon bone.  If we don't see each other again, think of me when you see it.  It is powerful but I don't know what it does."  Kaori ran back to his house where he saw the sight of his dead mother and his baby brother screeching in her cold arms.  Kaori picked him up and hurried out of the house as the hand of a large demon destroyed it.  With his brother in his arms, he rushed into the surrounding forest. 

He couldn't see much because of the choking smoke from the fire.  After running for a few minutes, the world spun and he passed out.

Kaori woke with a start the next day.  He was in pain, suddenly aware of a bandaged gash on his mid-back.  He was so worried about his brother that he forgot his pain, retrieved his clothes, and went outside.  Kaori was in a small town that he did not recognize.  He stared at the strange place for a second and was starting toward a house when a hand on his shoulder made him jump. 

"You woke up.  And do not worry, your brother is fine," said the voice.  Kaori turned around to see a bulky man carrying his brother, Eric.  "I am Branoic and this town is 'the Sacred Wood'.  You are welcome here and you and your brother will be fine.

7 Years Later……… 

The sticks in the fire were fizzling from being damp.  It was hard to find dry wood because of last night's thunderstorm.

 "Master Kaori, tell me more of Sango," Aros said.  "I mean, you're kind of dark when it comes to that.  Plus it's hard to help you find her if I don't know much about her. And-" Kaori cut him off with a hand raised for silence. 

Kaori bit his lip and started.  "Well, seven years ago, Sango and I were split up by a demon attack in our village.  While we were being split up, I handed her half of a demon bone that I had found.  Now, the bone wants to heal and I have the other half of the bone.  My half pulls toward the other half.  I have not seen her since that day and I fear that, um, I am sort of," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "in love with her." 

"_Now_ I see," Aros said.  "He-he, now I can tease you about it Master Kaori!" 

"If you even think about it, I'll leave you in the middle of a hoard of hungry demons…" Kaori replied showing a little bit of sarcasm.

At that, Aros cringed and replied, "sorry, sorry. I will erase those thoughts from my mind."

Kaori then told Aros that he would be right back, and went to fetch firewood.

Inuyasha sniffed the air.  "Hmm.  I smell demon.  Let's go check it out."

When they got to Kaori's camp Aros stared at them wide-eyed.

"Where's the demon?" Inuyasha demanded.


	2. Introductions and a fight

"Huh?" replied Aros. "Oh, you mean Master Kaori! He's getting firewood. He'll be back in a minute.  
  
Sango had a puzzled look on her face. Kaori? I thought he died in the fire. If he's alive... the thought trailed of. She suddenly had a pleased look on her face. At that moment, Kaori burst out from the trees.  
  
"Alright who are you?" Kaori demanded. "Sango? It's you! Finally!" he exclaimed. He rushed to greet her with an affectionate hug.  
  
"K-Kaori! I'm so glad to see you! Though I have to admit that I thought you-"Kaori finished her sentence, "dead? Well," he suddenly got cocky, "you can't keep me down!" he smiled. "Actually I woke up in a village called 'The Sacred Wood'. There, I was raised to be their village protector. My brother Eric was too."  
  
"Uh, Sango? You mind telling us who the hell this guy is?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Sango replied. "Everyone, this is my good friend Kaori. I've known him since childhood. But, we were separated when our village was attacked by demons."  
  
"I almost forgot," Kaori said. "This is my apprentice, Aros! I've been teaching him for about a year."  
  
"So," Inuyasha said. "How come I smell demon in you?"  
  
"Because I am one fifth demon. Sorry, even Sango doesn't know that," Kaori replied.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha, this is Kagome, who is from the future, that is Shippo the Kitsune, that's Miroku the perverted monk, and that little flea demon is Myoga. Obviously you know Sango and Kerara."  
  
"Pleased to meet you!" Kaori and Aros responded. "We would be honored if we could possibly join your group."  
  
"Only if you can best me in a fight!" Inuyasha exclaimed laying one hand on his sword the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "I have told you time and again not to do that to people. There only one thing I have left to do." She glared at Inuyasha evilly. "SIT!!!" she yelled. Inuyasha hit the ground and made a large imprint in it.  
  
As he got up, he said, "Fine. If you can beat be in a noodle eating contest, you can join."  
  
Kaori and Inuyasha glared at each other. "Your on."  
  
(Western gunfight music plays)  
  
Inuyasha and Kaori faced each other, hands twitching at their sides.  
  
"Ready," Kagome cried, "GO!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kaori started to chug noodles as fast as possible. The rest of the group cheered them on.  
  
When they finished, Kagome, puzzled, said, "Y-you finished at the same time. Kaori can join the group!"  
  
(Western music ends) 


	3. The Hot Springs

The next night, the newly formed group went to the hot springs. One spring for the men, one for the women. Kaori decided not to go to the spring, but guard the girls' pool. Kaori sat cross-legged with his back to the girls out of pure respect. A rustle of leaves in the bushes that overlooked the spring put him on the alert. Because he was one-fifth demon, he had advanced senses such as hearing, smelling, "sensing", and sight. Kaori got up and, covering his eyes with his sleeve, jumped to where the rustling was heard.  
  
I hope no one hears me, Miroku thought. All at once, he was ambushed, punched, and sent flying into a tree.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Miroku. What are you doing snooping around?" Kaori asked.  
  
"I was um, looking for, um, a lost bit of money. Yeah, that's it, money!" Miroku answered nervously.  
  
"What is the truth monk, I'm sure you wouldn't like to be chopped up and served as Monk a la carte," Kaori said.  
  
"Alright. I was trying to spy on the women in the spring," Miroku answered truthfully. "Please don't kill me, I have not had children to carry on my family line. So many things left undone!"  
  
Kaori had no reaction; just punched Miroku in the stomach, made him pass out, and carried him back to camp. He then went back to his guard duty where after an hour or so, got very bored and was only keeping himself awake by his harsh training in his village.  
  
"Kaori," Sango said, "Kagome and I have come to the unanimous decision that as long as you don't look, you may come in with us because you look so bored."  
  
"Sure, Okay, one moment." He came back with a towel on, still with his back turned to them and lowered himself into the spring.  
  
"Much better," Kaori said happily.  
  
Sango was suddenly aware of a gash on Kaori's mid-back accompanied by a number of other scars on his back, arms, and neck. She shuddered at the thought of what they might have come from. Hesitating a little, she went over to rub his shoulders. When she touched him, he winced, and fainted. When Sango and Kagome got out of the water an hour or so later, they had Inuyasha come and haul him back to camp. 


	4. The Apprentice

In the middle of the night, about a week later, while everyone was asleep, a man, or so he seemed, dressed in a baboon suit appeared and took the jewel shards from Kagome's bag and, just as quietly, left.

Inuyasha was ruffling through Kagome's backpack trying to find the jewel shards the next morning but stopped when Kaori smelled something.

"Someone was here last night and he definitely was not human," Kaori said.

"Feh, I'll bet anything it was Naraku. That demonic bd," replied Inuyasha.

"Well, he didn't take all of the jewel shards," Kaori said.

"What do you mean, not all of them?" asked Sango.

"I have two of them. One adds to my boomerang Isamu (bravery in Japanese.) The other is attached to my suit, the Tora-hoshi (tiger star in Japanese.)"

"Why in seven hells didn't you say that earlier?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I wasn't sure of you earlier! That's why!" Kaori yelled back. "Plus, you didn't inform me that you were looking for the jewel shards, so I didn't know to tell you."

Kaori and Inuyasha both sat on the ground and pouted.

Kaori's so cute when he pouts, Sango thought. I wonder what he's thinking about. Does he remember Kohaku? Am I rambling aimlessly? I'll just ask.

"Kaori?" she asked. "Do you remember my brother Kohaku?"

Kaori suddenly looked at her and smiled. "Yes, of course I do. He was born at the same time as Eric!"

Sango nodded. "Hey, if we want to find those jewel shards, we should probably go Naraku hunting," Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Inuyasha and I are the fastest, I need my apprentice for training, and we need the monk for cleanup once we've destroyed those demons," Kaori said, readying his demon-claws. "Plus, I don't feel safe, leaving a perverted monk to guard beautiful women."

"Oh darn," Miroku said punching the air.

"Shippo, you can do guard duty and make sure no harm comes to the girls and Kerara," Kaori said.

"Kaori, do you remember the day of the fire?" Sango asked.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly, I was about to-" Kaori's voice trailed off.

"Do what?" Sango implied.

Kaori blushed, "this." He walked over and kissed her briefly on the lips, then said, "let's go," and left with Inuyasha, Aros, and Miroku, leaving her to stare at him, love struck.

In a grassy field, a strange man in a red baboon suit hailed the men.

"Need a change of color Naraku?" Inuyasha teased.

"First of all, dog boy how can you tell that it's red? Second, I am his apprentice, Ukaran. Now, prepare to die."

A large red, halberd appeared in his hands and he charged Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped out of the way just in time and pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

"Back Lash Wave!" Inuyasha cried. A large tornado of wind and energy rushed at Ukaran. He twirled his halberd around in both hands and made a red energy shield. The attack was destroyed when it hit the shield. Ukaran stopped his halberd from spinning so the shield dissipated.

"My turn," Kaori said as he spat on the ground. From his belt he drew his boomerang the Isamu. As he held it, the Isamu became blue energy and grew to Kaori's own height and width. He spun around on his heels a few times and then threw the boomerang so gracefully that it looked like he had been practicing with it his whole life.

Kaori closed his eyes, chanted something in a strange language, and held his hands in a tiger/fire symbol. (The symbol was of his clan in 'The Sacred Wood'.) Blue fire surrounded Kaori as he was absorbed into the Isamu. It/he flew at Ukaran with such speed that he could not react before it cut him in half.

As he fell, a jewel shard fell out of his halberd and landed silently on the bloodstained grass.

Inuyasha walked over and picked it up. "You won't be needing this anymore," he said to Ukaran.

At that moment, Kaori reappeared and the Isamu returned to its original size.

"Please, spare me. In time I will heal but the only reason that I attacked you was because Naraku told me that if I killed you, he would get the woman that I love, Ruinn to love me back," Ukaran pleaded.

"That lying son of a bh!" Kaori yelled. "My heart aches for you. We shall spare your life, but, once we kill Naraku you must come back to camp with us," he smiled. "In time we will get Ruinn to like you."

"My thanks a million times over again!" Ukaran cried. "Leave me here to heal while you go kill Naraku. Don't forget to come back for me!"

With that, the group left for Naraku's castle, a black tower in the distance.


End file.
